


The Bitter and the Sweet

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur is angry over the recent revelations and it takes Gwen’s faith to calm him.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>103 Bitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter and the Sweet

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Bitter and the Sweet  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Lucky, Leon  
 **Summary:** Arthur is angry over the recent revelations and it takes Gwen’s faith to calm him.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 676  
 **Prompt:** 103 Bitter

 **The Bitter and the Sweet**  
Gwen found Arthur brooding in his office. She walked in and closed the door behind her. “Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to ask Morgana?”

Arthur looked up and motioned for her to come closer. “Guinevere, come to me. I need the comfort of my wife.”

Gwen smiled and went to sit on his lap. “Tell me.”

“We are about to go to war with England and the only army we have is Merlin’s sorcerers.” Arthur said as he pulled her close to him. “Elizabeth never expected us to hold the kingdom and now she is going to force us to give it back. I can’t believe how stupid I am. I should have known by the way they handed the lands over so quickly ”   

“You didn’t know. None of us would have expected her be so underhanded.” Gwen said as she rested her head on his chest. “Are you sure of her plan?”

“I have it here.” He motioned to the diplomatic pouch on his desk. “Lance received it from an Irish doxy that had dealings with Charles.”

Gwen lifted her head to look at Arthur. “Are you sure it’s authentic? The source seems a little strange.”

“It is. I have the same email addresses and most of it has the official header on it. Charles is a man of habits so it’s not unreasonable to believe.” Arthur brushed a curl from Gwen’s cheek. “I have asked the woman to come to see me here. I will question her myself.”

“I know you are upset but don’t do anything foolish.” Gwen said. “It will only make matters worse.”

“Guinevere, they gave me this kingdom so that I would fail and give it back. They didn’t believe who I was. They didn’t believe that you are who you are. They only thought of making themselves look good by letting us fail.”

“We didn’t fail.” Gwen said. “We are doing well with the little we have. We have both ruled through tough times before. We will get through this as well.”

“Why is it you can always give me confidence when I have none?” Arthur smiled at her.

“I’m your wife and I have two lifetimes of practice.” Gwen laughed. “Stop your brooding and come play with the princesses.”

“I will be there in a little while. I want to read through this one more time.” Arthur said.

“It will just make you more resentful and angry.” Gwen said as she caressed his cheek.

“Hmph.” Arthur looked at her. “I need to be ready to question the woman when she gets here. Gwaine is picking her up at the airport shortly.”

“Fine.” Gwen gave him a kiss and let Arthur help her to stand. “We will be in my office when you have finished being grumpy.”

Arthur smiled. “Yes Majesty.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and left him alone.

Arthur sat up and went back to the documents in the file.

 

 

Across town Gwaine stood at customs and waited for the woman that Lance had described on the phone.

A red haired woman came up to him and pulled on his sleeve. “Are you Sir Gwaine?”

“Yes! You must be Lucinda Clary.” Gwaine gave her a slow appreciative look over. “I am here to take you to the King.”

“Call me ‘Lucky’ and before we go to see the King, I think I’d like a drink.” Lucky batted her lashes at Gwaine. “You wouldn’t know where I could get a nice pint, would you?”

“I own a pub so that would be a yes.” Gwaine offered her his arm. “We have a house brand of bitters that will knock your socks off.”

Lucky laughed. “You sound like my kind of fella.”

Gwaine laughed. “And you sound like my kind of girl.”

Gwaine pulled out his phone and sent a text to Arthur saying they were making a stop before coming to the Kingdom Building to see him.

Two hours later, Arthur sent Leon to find them both.


End file.
